


Two Announcements

by Blurple_bird_human



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Engagement, Engagement Announcement, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Makarov is a good dad, this is short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurple_bird_human/pseuds/Blurple_bird_human
Summary: Gray shows up in Makarov's office with some news.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Freed Justine, Makarov Dreyar & Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 3





	Two Announcements

The door to Makarov's office, despite how many times the guild has been renovated, didn't look any different than it had when Gray was a little kid. Painted black and somehow not even _chipped_ , despite all of the chaos that happened around here on a daily basis. It didn't even look like anything else in the guild, which, had his heart not been racing, would've made him laugh.

He knocked on the door, swallowing hard. "Master? You working on something in there?"

"Nothing important, come in!" Came the voice from behind the door.

Makarov had three books stacked under himself, just to be able to see over his desk. Mira had been telling him to just buy a chair that wasn't child-sized, but like with everything else, he was continually stubborn. 

"I have two pieces of important news," Gray said, putting two fingers out for emphasis, a gesture that Makarov was quick to mimic back to him.

"No 'good morning'?" Makarov said, and Gray could tell by the little twitch in his upper lip that he was biting back a smile. 

Okay, might as well rip off the metaphorical band-aid, he decided. Especially because most of the guild already knew. 

"Fine, then," He said, trying to be playful, but the smile on his face somehow made him feel even sicker, "hey, hi, hello, good morning, I'm bi and engaged."

Makarov took a second, mouth agape. Gray nearly fell backwards with how hard he flinched, but when Makarov started laughing, he could finally exhale. He laughed harder than Gray expected him to, nearly curling in on himself, face narrowly missing the desk. 

"What's so funny, Gramps?"

Makarov wheezed, then barely managed to say: "Of all my children I...hold on, you're getting _married?..._ To a real person? You were the _last_ person I ever expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gray, I knew you weren't straight by the time you were twelve and that one boy from the temple up the street started hanging out at the guild. And sorry to say it, he really didn't look like he wanted to be here," He said, still giggling, and Gray knew he was right. That boy's name had been Eric, and that crush was more one-sided than a seesaw with nobody on it, "so, tell me, who is he?"

"Freed," Gray said, "we wanted to tell you sooner, but...he's been out working _constantly_ these last couple months." 

Makarov frowned. "Freed hasn't signed out any jobs since December, but he did ask Macao about the price of an engagement ring. He's always been a curious boy so I never put two and two together but...." He paused, laughing again, "he's been looking for rings every single day."

Good Gods, those poor jewelry store employees. Freed must've made them miserable.


End file.
